Memory array data access includes read and write operations having speeds that depend on memory cell type, memory circuit design, operating voltages, and temperature and manufacturing process variations. Overall speed of a system that includes a memory array is sometimes based on memory access speeds.
In many applications, memory circuits are operated at low voltages to limit power consumption and heat generation. As operating voltages decrease, circuit speeds and therefore memory access speeds typically decrease.